The present invention relates to a novel construction for trousers which are convertible from long to short modes of wear and visa versa.
It is often necessary for trouser wearers to change from long pants to short pants depending on changing environmental conditions. This task is generally cumbersome and requires the transportation of long and short pants if the user is traveling.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 269,479, 3,266,057, and 4,190,908, describe garments which are convertible from long pants to short pants mode using slide fasteners, hooks, and snaps. These fasteners contact and may irritate the skin portion of the user. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,435 describes convertible trousers having a multiplicity of sections connected by snaps which are visible on the exterior of the converted garment.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,994,026, 4,104,742, and 4,554,684 describe garments employing Velcro type connections to form, rather than to convert, a garment.
Trousers which are convertible from short to long without discomfort to the wearer would be a notable advance in the garment industry.